The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a transfer device that transfer toner images on an image carrier onto a recording sheet.
There is a need to provide an image forming apparatus capable of acquiring high-quality images while providing sufficient image density on both the recessed portions and the protruding portions on the surface of a recording sheet, without decreasing image density at the leading end of the recording sheet.
There is also a need to provide a transfer device capable of reducing poor transfer when a transfer bias power supply is used in which a direct current (DC) power supply and an alternating current (AC) power supply are electrically coupled to each other, and an image forming apparatus including such a transfer device.